Tangga Nada Cinta : Do
by Nona Butut
Summary: Langkah kehidupan asmara SaiIno. Step by step, langkah demi langkah, menuju bahtera cinta mereka. Do for Doa Restu. Bagaimana acara lamaran Sai si Preman Konoha menghadapi Inoichi si Papa Predator overprotektif? dedicated for event FLORE 2016 F FOR FIRST


Tangga nada cinta

Do: doa restu

.

Disclaimer : Naruto sampai kapanpun milik om saya, Masashi Kishimoto #buagh /ngaku-ngaku lu/ hehehe

Warning: Ooc, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

dedicated for FLORE 2016

Theme : F for First

.

.

"Kalau kau benar mencintaiku. Lamarlah aku, Sai!"

Ucapan kekasihnya masih terngiang jelas di telinganya. Saat malam minggu kemarin, kekasihnya yang masih malu-malu mau itu dengan lantang meminta dirinya menghadap ke hadapan Paman Inoichi yang terkenal garang sejagad Konoha.

Bisa kau bayangkan, saat malam minggu acara ngapel ke rumah doi, paman Inoichi ini pasti selalu melototi dirinya yang tengah bercanda ria dengan putrinya tercinta. Rasanya sungguh menjengkelkan. Jangankan ciuman, memegang tangan Ino saja pasti langsung disetrum raket nyamuk. Modusnya sih ada nyamuk! padahal jelas-jelas ada niat terselubung yaitu ingin menyelakai dirinya. Untung saja putrinya yang manis bak barbie menyuguhi senyuman menawan yang mampu membuat rasa dongkolnya menurun.

Lalu, saat ia meminta izin untuk mengajak Ino jalan-jalan. Ia harus rela melakukan ritual adu tinju terlebih dahulu agar diijinkan membawa Ino jalan-jalan. Andai saja Paman Inoichi tipe ayah yang mudah untuk disogok, mungkin ia bisa menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepack rokok mahal, atau tiket creambath di salon terbaik. Sayangnya calon mertuanya ini terlalu tinggi harga dirinya, sehingga sewaktu ia menawarkan sebungkus rokok qualitas terbaik pun, beliau berkata " Aku tidak level dengan barang murahan!". Whatt! padahal harga rokok miliknya seharga sepuluh kali lipat harga rokok pada umumnya.

Cih, mengingat itu rasanya ia ingin mengikat paman Inoichi dan meluncurkannya ke planet Neptunus. Atau menenggelamkannya di samudra Hindia.

Sabar, Sai. Demi kerang ajaib, kau harus sabar!

Tapi bukan Sai namanya jika ia menyerah. Untuk itu, dengan pakaian necis yang baru ia beli dari tanah abang, dan juga rambut klimis mengkilap, ia datang menghadap Inoichi yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga. Rupanya kedatangannya memang telah ditunggu. Kekasihnya mungkin tengah bersembunyi di kamar. Tadi ia sempat bertemu dan menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi , takut-takut nanti akan pecah perang kelima antara dirinya dan ayahnya. Syukurlah, Ino hanya manggut-manggut dan menurut.

Apa kau membayangkan acara lamaran ini dengan merendah dan membujuk paman Inoichi! No! Itu bukan Sai banget. Masa sih, Sai si bad boy yang terkenal seantero Konoha mau merendah begitu saja? Butuh ribuan tahun agar itu terjadi.

"Berikan anakmu!" tidak ada kata yang terlintas dalam benak Sai selain itu. Ia tidaklah pandai menyusun kalimat dengan benar. Jadi ia tidak begitu kaget jika mendapati satu pukulan mendarat di wajah tampannya.

"Ku penggal kepalamu jika kau melukainya!"

Sai menyerigai. Ia yakin pasti paman Inoichi akan merestui dirinya. Siapa sih yang berani menolak calon menantu setampan dirinya? Hahaha, sepertinya ia boleh berbangga diri dengan ketampanan miliknya.

"Terima kasih, Ayah," ucapnya dengan senyum mautnya.

Bugh

"Aku belum mengijinkan kau memanggilku seperti itu!"

Rasanya Sai ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan calon mertuanya yang terdengar seperti malu-malu. ia terkekeh, tangannya memegang sudut bibirnya yang robek akibat hantaman mertuanya itu. onixnya tetep lekat memandang punggung Inoichi yang mulai menjauh menuju arah kamar Ino. ah, mungkin beliau akan memanggilkan sang putri untuk sang pangeran tampan ini.

" Apakah sakit?" tuh kan benar. Ino langsung keluar dan terburu-buru menghampirinya. dilihatnya wajah ayu yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Ino.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Hime,"ucapnya dengan senyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. " Ini adalah langkah awal untuk kita kan? Di depan mungkin akan lebih banyak rintangan yang lebih berat dari ini. ku harap kita bisa melewatinya bersama," lanjutnya lagi hingga membuat Ino memandangnya dengan berkaca-kaca, Ino menghambur memeluk kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat.

" Aku mencintaimu, Sai. aku juga akan berjuang untuk kita," lirih Ino.

Sai tersenyum kecil. untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa puas dan bangga karena telah berani berhadapan langsung dengan Inoichi demi restu untuk meminang Ino. Ada rasa tantangan tersendiri yang lebih hebat dari pada perkelahian yang sering ia lakukan di luaran sana. Apa boleh ia menyebut dirinya gentle?

.

.

.

finish

.

pengen bikin multi chapter tapi takut dibilang PhP, apalagi ini sebuah event yang harus finish tepat waktu. kayaknya kurang yakin bakal bisa finish dengan sifat pemalasku ini. untuk itu, aku cuma bikin hadiah kecil untuk event ini.


End file.
